


As we went dancing

by Serendipitous_dreamer42633



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Chocolate cake! :p, F/F, F/M, Geez this killed me, I ship this so bad, Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipitous_dreamer42633/pseuds/Serendipitous_dreamer42633
Summary: Hey folks,I'm sorry for this really short first chapter, but I promise they will get longer! I'm planning to include Darcey/Joanne in this too, but I'm not to sure how yet!Thanks to obsessive2105 for reminding me to write this and I hope this fic will progress!Also, comments and kudos appreciated!-x-





	1. The rumba is the dance of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsessive2105](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessive2105/gifts).



> Hey folks,
> 
> I'm sorry for this really short first chapter, but I promise they will get longer! I'm planning to include Darcey/Joanne in this too, but I'm not to sure how yet! 
> 
> Thanks to obsessive2105 for reminding me to write this and I hope this fic will progress!  
> Also, comments and kudos appreciated! 
> 
> -x-

Anita looked upwards into Gleb's eyes to see his beautiful face smiling down at her. His hand was cradling her head, his body almost on top of hers.  
The audience broke out in applause and, after a second or two, Gleb gently picked her up from the floor, lifting himself in the process. He hugged her, feeling his body mould into hers and a small shock of excitement jolted his body. He sighed inwardly. It was always like that - whenever he made contact with her. He could never tell her this, of course, he had a wife and she a husband, so any feelings he felt towards her would be hidden.

Anita was radiant; they had finished the rumba without any mistakes and the audience was going wild. Her heart was also beating wildly, she noticed, but she brushed it away - it was probably just the adrenaline of the dance.

"You did amazing." Gleb whispered in her ear.  
"No," she corrected him, "we did amazing."  
Gleb pulled back and smiled at her.  
She was so beautiful.  
Anita watched her partner's smile grow, his green eyes sparkling.  
"Have I told you before that you're a brilliant man?"  
"Yes," Gleb smirked, "many times."  
Anita laughed, lightly slapping him. "I've clearly made you far too big-headed!"  
"But you love me this way." He whispered, leaning into Anita.  
Anita replied to the gesture by wrapping her arms around him.  
"You are so right."  
Gleb smiled, breathing in the scent of her perfume. "I'm always right."


	2. We're over, but we're also forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, whatever you think about this chapter, don't hate me!  
> I'm finding it tricky to work around Joanne being in It Takes Two (We're back in 2015 which was when Anita and Gleb were there), and making this chapter end as it does is a way for me to try and work things out - sorry! :(  
> Trust me with this, if I don't mess up, then everything should work out okay, but we'll see. 
> 
> Also, the song that Darcey & Jo are dancing to is 'Obstacles' the cover version for a game called Life Is Strange, if anyone is interested - both the game and the song are my new obsessions! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, let me know what you folks think!  
> -x-

Joanne watched Gleb and Anita sitting side by side after the show had finished for the night.  
She smiled. She wished she was dancing, but instead, there she was, stranded on It Takes Two. She didn't mind it, but it wasn't the same as actively dancing.  
On the plus side, she did have loads of extra time.  
Time to spend with Darcey, she reminded herself, as the ballerina touched her lightly on the shoulder.  
"Jo."  
Joanne turned at her voice.  
Darcey smiled gently at her.  
"Darcey." They didn't need to say anything else.  
Wordlessly, Joanne followed the older woman onto the ballroom. 

Darcey nodded to the orchestra and wrapped her arms around the younger girl. Joanne almost sunk onto her, a weariness overcoming her, knowing Darcey would lead and take care of her. Together, they swayed slowly on the floor, the ballerina holding Joanne up, supporting her. She felt as if it was just herself and Darcey on the dancefloor and no-one else - she felt exposed, but in a beautiful way. Joanne rested her head on Darcey's shoulder, a tear escaping her blue eyes.  
"Sweetheart, why are you crying?"  
"I think it's because everything is so perfect." Joanne replied, her voice muffled.  
Darcey smiled. Joanne was right. She let the music consume her. 

'We played hide and seek in waterfalls. We were younger, we were younger.'

Darcey carefully prised Joanne away from her body, steadying her.  
"Joanne, whatever happens from here, I will always love you."  
Joanne's blue eyes filled with tears. "I don't even know why I'm crying Darce."  
Darcey shook her head wistfully.  
"No, darling. I think you do know why you're crying."  
"No. No." Joanne was shaking, clutching Darcey with her small hands, frightened of loosing her. "You're not leaving. Please, you can't! I thought you said we were forever; don't you remember?"  
"I know Joanne, and I still mean it. We are forever." Darcey's voice broke, betraying her strong composure. "Oh, Joanne. I don't want to leave you either."  
"Then don't!" Joanne's voice grew louder, trembling with a mixture of anguish and the terror of being alone, without Darcey. Without her only stability.  
"I can't live without you." Joanne whispered, all previous volume disappearing, weakening.  
Darcey cupped the younger girl's face in her hands, wiping away falling tears. 

"I have to leave. We both know that."

"What if I can't deal with that, Darcey?"  
The way Joanne said her name, so quietly, as if it pained her to say it, made Darcey break inside.  
She took a deep breath. 

"I need you to be strong, for me."  
"But you know I can't be - you know I'm nothing without you."  
Darcey sighed. She knew she was going to have to put it bluntly. 

"Joanne."  
The blonde woman looked up at her, tears staining her face, mascara smudged. What she was going to have to do was going to kill her, Darcey realised. 

"Jo, I don't want to end it like this, but I don't know how to say it."  
Joanne's eyes were pleading, begging her not to go. She knew she couldn't live with the truth of what Darcey was about to say. 

"We're over."


	3. Stop thinking about her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why, hello again!  
> Because I'm just so amazing, I wrote another chapter! (I'm so proud of myself!! ;) )  
> I may even manage to write some more tomorrow! 
> 
> Comments, kudos, appreciated, as usual and thank youuu!  
> (And....please don't cry, obsessive2105 ;) )
> 
> -x-

Darcey looked out of the aeroplane. She had been blankly staring for the last twenty hours or so. Tears ran down her face, but she didn't notice, or properly register anything.  
What the hell had she just done? She had just left Joanne. She had left her beautiful little girl on the other side of the world with next to no explanation or sympathy. She was, Darcey realised, a monster. A monster not just to Jo, but to herself. It was so stupid, what she had sacrificed, that she laughed to herself, a surprisingly hollow, merciless sound - without Joanne she had lost all feeling, all happiness.  
The man next to her looked up at her soulless laughter. He looked concerned, at first, and then a little like she was going mad. Darcey could empathise - she felt like she was going mad.

'Now landing in: Sydney airport, Australia.'

There were a series of groaning and sighing of people waking from their dreams and perhaps nightmares. Darcey sighed. She was awake for the whole damn flight, every time she closed her eyes Joanne was right there in her mind, haunting her, and she didn't need that right now. She had to put all of that behind her. Her family mattered most, obviously. Her children and he husband mattered more to her than dancing.  
'But Joanne is your family!' protested a long-since-weakened voice in her head. Darcey brushed it away. 'Stop thinking about her.'

The plane landing was a little bumpy, enough to force the ballerina to clutch onto the armrests of the seat. She wondered how Joanne would have reacted to the flight. 'She'd have probably been sweetly asleep - innocent, beautiful and -' Geez, she needed to stop thinking about her.  
If anything, the petulant voice in her head only got louder, clamouring to have it's say.  
She was collecting her luggage, trying to block out all memories of Joanne when a firm hand gripped her shoulder.  
She shuddered, tensing. Where were Joanne's small, slim, gentle hands? Why did these large, controlling fingers dig into her skin?

"Darcey." The voice was familiar, too familiar.  
"Angus." She turned and greeted her husband. His name sounded almost foreign coming from her lips. It sounded ugly, she realised.  
"I'm so glad to see you."  
"Yeah," Darcey muttered, plastering a fake smile over her face, "me too."  
He drew her into a tight hug which seemed too tight, too restricting. She longed for Joanne's arms around her, caressing her body. 

Then there was a shriek of girlish delight; her daughters, Phoebe and Zoe ran towards her, interrupting the contact between herself and Angus.  
She had missed her children.  
"Hello girls!" Darcey beamed, picking them up and lifting them in the air, squealing with delight.  
"Hey mummy," Zoe said excitedly, once she had been put back down, "are you going to come home forever?"  
"I -" Darcey didn't know how to begin.  
"Pleaassee mummy?"  
Darcey smiled, although it felt as if she was breaking - "I guess we'll have to see."

Angus looked at her.  
Darcey looked at him.  
"You're staying." He whispered threateningly.  
She tried to laugh it off; "I can't promise anything, you know."  
Her husband shook his head menacingly. "Y'know what, love? I do know, actually. I know everything about you and that girl. The blonde one. And you'd better start talking real quick, because as far as I'm concerned, you're not going to be going anywhere."


	4. You'll see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on such a writing streak, so here's another chapter. ;)  
> Some of this also might be cry-worthy writing, so consider yourself warned, but generally it should be okay.... that's literally only directed towards obsessive2105 ;)
> 
> Again, comments, kudos appreciated!
> 
> -x-

Joanne sat opposite Zoe Ball in front of cameras, filming It Takes Two. 

"In the absence of Darcey Bussell, Joanne, here, has volunteered to fill her place." 

Joanne looked up at her name, frowning at Zoe. 

'Advert break!' One of the crew shouted. 

"Zoe, what are you talking about?!" Joanne asked loudly, leaning across the table.  
"Apparently you offered to fill her place." Zoe looked confused at her outburst.  
"What?!"  
"Jo, please, just go with it - we're back on in a second or two." 

Darcey sat infront of the television, her husband next to her.  
"Oh, it's the blonde one." Angus commented.  
"Stop calling her that!" Darcey glared at him.  
She could not believe what she was hearing.  
Of course, she understood that her exit was sudden and she would be replaced, but by her own darling Joanne? Now she would be forced to watch Jo on Strictly as a judge, in her position. How could she escape her? 

'We're back on!' 

"So, Joanne," Zoe smiled gently, "I know you're close with Darcey; how did you react to her exit?"  
"Oh, um." Joanne didn't know what to say. "I guess I was sad, but um, I'm hoping she'll be coming back."  
"I do hope so." Zoe agreed. "But, word has it that she's staying in Australia with her husband and children."  
Joanne reeled. "What?" She whispered.  
Zoe leant forwards and put her hand on Joanne's leg, trying offer comfort: "Did she not tell you?"  
Joanne shook her head. "N-no. She never told me anything. Nothing at all."  
Tears began to fall down her face.  
How could she have been so stupid to believe Darcey actually had feelings for her? She literally had not told her anything - had everything she'd said been a lie? 

Joanne felt a warm hand touch her shoulder. "Jo, do you want to come with me for a second?" The kind voice of Anita filled her ear.  
Joanne felt herself nodding and then, shakily, she followed her out of the studio. 

"I, um, if you don't mind me saying, I did overhear that you and Darcey were very, very close." Anita said quietly.  
They sat together on a step, Anita with her arm around Joanne.  
"Yes." Joanne sniffed. "We were close, but now I wonder if she ever liked me."  
"Joanne, are you kidding me? She clearly liked you a lot."  
The blonde girl shook her head, her voice shaking; "You don't understand, Anita. I'm sorry. No-one does, except her."  
"Jo," Anita began, "help me understand."  
Joanne shook her head, standing up.  
"I'm really sorry Anita, thank you for trying to help, but I can't tell you."

With that, the younger woman left, leaving Anita sat on the step.

"Hey! Anita!"  
She looked up at her partner's voice.  
"Hello, gorgeous man." Anita smiled, welcoming Gleb to sit next to her.  
"How's Joanne doing?"  
"Not too well, I'm afraid."  
Gleb nodded, pulling her to his chest.  
Anita wrapped her arms around him, holding him as tightly as she could, breathing in his scent.  
"Nita, you're okay, right?"  
Looking up, Anita could see the amount of care in his green eyes, and it startled her.  
"Of course I'm fine!" She grinned, trying to lift the slight tension.  
"You're sure?"  
"Yes! Gleb, it's flattering, but I'm okay."  
"Wanna know how I can tell you're not okay?"  
Anita sighed. It was evident that he was not going to give up.  
"How can you be sure then?"  
"Because I can read your mind." Gleb said seriously.  
Anita frowned - "Really?"  
Her partner laughed, grinning. "I'm just kidding." He offered her his hand, standing from the step that they were sat on.  
She excepted it, and they made their way back to the set of It Takes Two.

"Hey, um, Gleb?"  
"Hey, um, Anita?" Gleb mimicked.  
She smiled. "Honestly though, can you really read my mind?"  
He laughed, and then winked at her.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Anita groaned. He could be so cyrptic sometimes.  
"You'll see!"


	5. Be careful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Sorry for the small delay in writing, but here is another chapter!
> 
> Thank you for all support and comments, etc. appreciated.  
> -x-

"Mummy, Strictly is on!"  
"Coming, darling!" Darcey called down from the stairs. She felt sick with worry - she wondered how Joanne would cope on the judges pannel. Most importantly, Angus would have to see her and Darcey didn't know how well she'd be able to hide her feelings for the blonde woman. 

Joanne sat down, cheeks red, breathing heavy, flustered from the lack of time she'd had to get herself ready for the night.  
Bruno looked over at her. "Ooh, Joanne, you look as if you've just had sex."  
Craig rolled his eyes.  
"Are you for real?" Joanne glared at him.  
Bruno laughed; "I like my women feisty."  
"For gods sake." Craig muttered.  
"You guys ready?" Tess yelled over, amid the audience clapping.  
"Yes baby!" Bruno answered just as loudly as Tess had asked. 

"Five, four, three, two ...."  
The countdown had begun.  
"Oh for fucks sake, can they never vary this countdown shit?" Craig grumbled.  
"Don't you just hella love it, babe?" Bruno grinned over at him.  
"Since when did you say 'hella'?"  
"Since everrr!"  
"Jeez."  
What even was this panel? What the hell am I doing here?  
Joanne was scared. She was more scared that she had ever been in her life - how was she even thinking she would be able to 'replace' Darcey's position and now she basically was Darcey, in the same place. She saw every little movement through Darcey's eyes. 'I think I'm going crazy.' 

"One... zero!"

They were live. 

Darcey was sat on the edge of the sofa, butterflies in her stomach. 

"Because of the surprise exit of Darcey Bussell, she has been replaced by the lovely Joanne Clifton!" Tess beamed.  
The cameras zoomed in on Joanne's face and Darcey gasped.  
She looked so beautiful, although a little uncomfortable.  
Angus glanced over at Darcey.  
"The blonde girl is quite fit actually, I wouldn't mind getting a piece of her."  
"Shut up." Darcey could slowly feel every little bit of patience she had inside her snapping. She knew he was doing this just to wind her up, but how dare he objectify her beautiful little girl!  
"Don't you tell me to 'shut up'."  
"You know what? I'm going to do what I want."  
"No you're not - you do what I tell you to."  
"No. No I don't."

"Mummy, stop arguing with daddy!" Zoe exclaimed.  
Darcey stared at her husband in shock and disgust. "You're encouraging this treatment of women?"  
"Of course", he replied smugly, "it is the only beneficial treatment."  
"I can't believe you." Darcey shook her head in horror and got up from where she was sitting.  
"Hey! You sit back down!" Angus almost shouted.  
Darcey lifted her head and ignored him, walking out the room to the kitchen.  
What the hell is wrong with Angus? This is exactly why I came on Strictly - to get away from him. Now he's encouraging abuse towards women? 

Heavy footsteps interrupted her thoughts.  
"You still have 'feelings' for that girl, don't you."  
Angus didn't have to ask her, he said it flatly, as if it was a statement.  
"Of course." Darcey whispered. She looked down at the kitchen table.  
There was a silence.  
"I won't allow this." Angus hissed.  
"Well that's too bad." She said, meeting his eyes.  
Her husband shook his head, slowly. He lifted his fists up to her face. Darcey steadied herself for the physical contact of his anger.  
Instead, she saw that he was holding something in his hands, his fists were clenched around the object, as if he couldn't bear to be parted from what he was holding.  
Then, carefully, he uncurled his hand, straightening his fingers, displaying the object to Darcey.

In his hands was a knife. 

Angus waited for the threat to register with his wife.  
"Now, I'm going to ask you nicely to tell me that you do not love this girl and you are going to tell me the truth. I'd be careful."


	6. Under control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks!   
> Sorry for the slight delay, I've literally just gotten up the energy to write, sorry! 
> 
> Comments, etc appreciated.  
> Thanks!   
> -x-

"That dance was really lovely - I adored all the extra hand actions..." Joanne trailed off. She didn't really know what to say. In all honesty, the dance had been pretty bad.  
Bruno leaned over the judges table to touch Joanne's hand. "Are you a loss of what to say, darlin'?"   
Joanne flinched at his touch. "I'm fine, I know what I'm saying."  
Bruno chuckled, ignoring Joanne's firm stature. "I can help you get the words out if you need."  
"I'm fine."   
"Bruno," Craig said, a touch of annoyance in his voice, "Joanne is perfectly capable and doesn't need your help."  
Bruno sighed. "You always have to ruin the fun, Craig."  
"What fun?" Joanne asked, through gritted teeth.  
"I can give you some 'fun' tonight." Bruno winked suggestively.

"Erm..." Tess looked at the judges panel awkwardly. "You do know children are watching."  
Bruno laughed loudly. "Of course."

Zoe ran into the kitchen: "mummy, Bruno is flirting with Joanne!" She was giggling, her cheeks a little flushed.  
"Oh, um." Darcey was lost for words. "Well um, that's just great."  
Angus sneered at her stuttering speech. "Darcey, do you want to go back into the lounge and see?"  
He asked it as a question, but Darcey knew that if she refused, he would definitely make her.  
Wordlessly, she walked back into the sitting room.   
Her two girls were slouched on the sofa, half amused, half embarrassed by Bruno's flirting.   
"Oh jeez." Darcey murmured. She hated him talking to her darling Joanne like that, in that tone of voice. What was she doing here, on the other side of the world from the love of her life?   
She turned to see Angus standing at the door.  
"Angus." She called to him.  
"Come here if you want to speak." He commanded.  
Slowly, Darcey brought herself to him.  
"I'm going."  
"Going where?" He asked, a hint of anger in his voice."  
"I'm going home."  
"Your home is here."  
Darcey shook her head. "My home is with Jo."  
Angus mock-yawned. "You have to stop with this, Darcey."  
"Stop with what?" Frustration was rising in her voice.  
"Pretending you like this girl."  
"What?! I don't 'like' her!" Darcey was shocked.  
"There you go then, stop it."  
"I don't like her, I love her. And now I'm going."  
Angus rolled his eyes. "See you in the morning then."  
"What do you mean? I'm going back to England."  
"No you're not."  
"Why not?" Darcey frowned. What was he not telling her?  
"I might just have Joanne under my control."  
The idea was so stupid that Darcey almost laughed. "You've what?"  
"She's under my control, so I wouldn't go and see her."  
"Well, I'm going to see her anyway."  
Angus snorted in mocking. "You're an idiot."  
"I don't care." Darcey was defiant.  
"Well, see you soon."


	7. Could it be her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was inspired to write this chapter by the amazing obsessive2105 and you should really check out some of her fics - she's good! :) 
> 
> Thanks to her for letting me steal some of her idea and hopefully this will be good enough! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and comments, kudos always appreciated!

Joanne sighed.  
She wished she was lying in Darcey's bed with the ballerina beside her.  
Joanne hadn't eaten for days now. Hours flew by and yet she just couldn't work up an appetite. She was broken mentally without Darcey. Nothing seemed possible. She wanted the older woman to tell her that everything was alright and to help her eat, to get her out of this mess, but nothing now seemed appetising. Joanne wanted Darcey to notice her. She was desperate to show Darcey how much she needed her. She knew Darcey would watch Strictly, even when she was in Australia - she wouldn't miss out on the chance to see her fellow judges and her family would watch it, at least. Partly, Joanne knew she wasn't eating because she wanted Darcey to feel guilty about leaving her and to regret everything. It was selfish, but she didn't care. Still, it wasn't like Joanne could suddenly fly out and see the older woman. Darcey had made it clear that they were 'over' and Angus would -   
Enough about Angus. She had promised herself not to think about him.

"Joanne, we're on in a few minutes, darling!"  
Joanne turned at Craig's voice echoing around the dressing room.   
"Coming!" She called.  
As soon as the blonde woman closed the door behind her, the older man took her arm, leading her to the floor.  
"Everyone is ready, Jo, what took you so long? -" Craig broke off and glanced at Joanne with a look of genuine concern. "You're getting very thin, love."  
"Hmm?" Joanne pretended she didn't hear what he was saying, although she knew it blindingly obvious - the corridor was quiet and Craig's voice bounced off the walls.  
"Don't pretend you didn't hear." Craig said, sternly, but softly, careful of hurting her.  
"I'm fine." Joanne whispered, her head feeling very dizzy.  
"You're not fine -" Craig retorted, again being cut off by Tess Daly announcing that the cameras were rolling in exactly two seconds.  
Both Joanne and Craig rushed to their seats without time for further discussion, but the look Craig gave the younger girl ensured that the conversation was not over.

The strictly theme tune filled Darcey's ears. She smiled. She had hired a taxi to take her to London and drop her off outside the studio. Unfortunately, watching Strictly Come Dancing on her phone wasn't particularly thrilling, especially with all the buffering as the wifi lessened, but it was the best she could get, and she needed all she could get of Joanne.

Tess Daly welcomed the judges panel and Darcey caught her first glimpse of Joanne.  
She frowned. Something wasn't right.   
Looking closer, Darcey noticed that her arms were very slim.  
Not just slim, they were thin, so thin that she could almost see the bone.  
Joanne looked tired, very tired, and the forced smile she plastered on her face was fake, but good enough to hide her underlying emotions of heartbreak to the audience.  
But not to Darcey.  
The older woman could see right through her disguise and the pain that the blonde woman felt was undeniable, so obvious to her.  
Darcey wanted to run to her, to cradle her and nurse her, to make her better and to unstitch any bleeding wounds and heal them. It hurt the ballerina to see Joanne so plainly broken, knowing she was the cause of it.

It was only the first dance, yet Joanne's eyes were closing and she felt horribly light-headed.   
Glancing down, she noticed that her knuckles were white, clutching the table in an effort to stay upright.   
She needed Darcey to hold her, to make her better and to look after her. But Darcey was on the other side of the world and Angus was -   
Angus was -  
Her train of thought halted.

Angus was sitting in the front row of the audience, a smile placed on his face, teeth gleaming.   
His hands were in his pockets and looking closely, Joanne was sure she could make out the shining silver of a knife.

The blonde woman felt her heart beating faster, the world was spinning, spinning, tilting on it's axis, unable to stop.   
Some things had to happen.  
Her head felt heavy now, as heavy as her heart and then, all she saw was blackness.  
And then not even that. Nothing.  
Voices called out, loudly, at first, and then dimmer, more distant.  
And then, nothing.  
It was almost like she ceased to exist.   
Her thoughts froze and then, when her whole body and mind felt around in the darkness, she hit something. Her hands seemed to touch something in her mind's eye.

"Joanne?"   
That voice was familiar.  
So familiar.  
Was it -   
Could it be her? 

Darcey.


	8. What happened during the 'break!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!  
> I do feel oddly comfortable writing this couple and I do generally get lovely, helpful feedback, so um, thanks! (Just putting that out there!)  
> Despite that, I do feel like the paragraphing could be improved and it seemed a bit jumpy to me, but that could just be me.
> 
> Thanks for all the support!  
> Comments, etc appreciated!
> 
> -x-

Darcey stood at the back of the dance floor. Given the loud music, no one heard her creep into the room and no heads turned her way.  
She was thankful of that - it was better not to be noticed, after all, she was supposed to be in Australia.  
Anita and Gleb were dancing what looked like the Argentine tango. Anita was, Darcey observed, behind some sort of cage and her partner was with a whip in hand. Ah, the policeman and the robber - that was the style they were going for. It certainly worked well with the audience. Perhaps she should try a similar scenario with Jo. Darcey smirked at the thought of her beautiful Joanne submissive and under the control of a whip - under the control of herself.  
She was brought back to the present as the music started stuttering. She frowned. Something clearly wasn't right.  
The musicians were probably the closest to the dance floor and where able to survey the dance floor easily. They never faltered during a song.  
They must have seen something wrong.  
Anita and Gleb pulled away from each other, Anita gasping in shock and Gleb speechless. They were looking towards the judges table.  
One by one, each audience member began to comprehend what was going on and rose to their feet in a sort of blind panic.

Darcey moved slowly forwards, easily weaving in and out the rush of people heading to the doors.

"Break!" The familiar voice of Tess Daly yelled. The cameras switched off and the vast majority of people had dispersed and gone out the wide door marked 'exit.'

"Oh god. Look who's back. I thought we'd gotten rid of her."  
Hearing the dry, sarcastic voice of her fellow judge Craig made Darcey realise just how much she had missed his critical remarks.  
"Really Craig, making jokes at a time like this?" The slightly annoyed echo of head judge Len filled the quiet dance floor.  
"I thought I'd come back to -" Darcey broke off.  
Now that the bright stage lights weren't shining she could see Joanne clearly.

The blonde woman was slumped on the table, her head turned towards Darcey, as if she knew she was coming. Her eyes were shut, unseeing, her red lips slightly apart. The younger girl's arms were thin and limp in front of her.

"Joanne?" Darcey lightly brushed her hand down Joanne's arm.

Joanne felt heat shooting through her and a familiar hand on her arm. The fingers of this person were warm, so beautifully warm, and comforting. She wanted to stay and for this person to caress her, to look after her.  
The voice floating to her ears was feminine. It made her shiver. She found it strange how someone's voice could do that to her.

"Darcey?" She murmured.  
"I'm here." Came the reply.

Darcey looked up at Craig, determination in her eyes.  
"Fuck it. I'm taking her home."  
"You're sure?" Craig asked, concern sweeping across his face.  
"I'll be fine."

"Where are you taking her?"  
Darcey started.  
"Angus? What are you doing here?"  
Her husband walked out of the shadows, approaching her and Joanne.  
"I've come to take you home."  
"No. No - stop!"  
Angus had hold of Darcey's arm and was pulling her away - away from Joanne.  
"Don't make me..." her husband warned threateningly, and Darcey looked down, remembering the knife in his pocket.

In the background, Craig cleared his throat.  
"Um, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I've just called the police."


	9. Goodnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so....
> 
> This is a verrrrryyyyy small chapter and I literally just decided to write this because I felt like it.  
> There will still be an update soon anyway, but I just thought, although tiny, this needed to be done.
> 
> Thanks folks!  
> -x-

Darcey watched Joanne's eyelids flutter open. Her blue eyes widened at the sight of the older woman opposite her.  
Darcey smiled. "Did you have a good sleep?"  
"Where's Angus? What happened? Where am I? Darcey?" Joanne's voice was tinted with panic and confusion.  
"Shh. Hush sweetheart. Angus is in jail, you passed out and I brought you back home. To my - to our house."  
"Our house?" Joanne struggled to sit up and Darcey put an arm around her, supporting her back, lifting her up carefully.  
"If you'd like." Darcey replied.  
"Yes. Yes I would."  
"Well then," the older woman winked at the younger girl, "that's that."  
"Darcey, what -" Joanne began, before being interrupted by a soft finger on her lips.   
"Shh Jo. You need to rest. Lie back down."   
"No. N-" But even as Joanne refused, the smell of Darcey's perfume was intoxicating and her voice was so soothing, so relaxing.  
Darcey noticed the younger girl's eyes closing and she smiled. "That's it, darling. You need to rest so you'll be bright and happy tomorrow."  
"Bright and happy." Joanne murmured, sleep about to claim her.  
Gently, the older woman traced her fingers around Joanne's face, letting her hands roam into her blonde hair, untangling the knots and running her fingers lightly through them, calming Joanne.  
Joanne smiled sleepily, hypnotised by Darcey's caresses.  
"Goodnight, love." Darcey whispered.  
"Goodnight." Came the reply, and within seconds, Joanne was asleep.


	10. Bright and happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Righty!   
> So, I've just been reminded to write an update of what's actually happened before this chapter!  
> Basically, Jo and Darcey are now living together and Angus (ugh) is in jail (yay!)  
> Um... that's pretty much it.   
> Darcey is just trying to get Jo's health back up, etc. 
> 
> Thanks for comments, etc, and all support has been greatly appreciated! 
> 
> -x-

"Darling, I've told you before, you can't eat the mixture, but when we ice the cake, you can."  
Joanne pouted. "But I want to try the mixture."  
"You'll get sick if you eat it and we don't want that to happen, do we?"  
Joanne sighed. "I guess not."  
"Good girl." Darcey smiled.  
"Can I put the cake in the oven?" Joanne asked excitedly, trying to grab the tin from the older woman's hands.  
"No sweetheart. We don't want you burning yourself." Darcey replied, recalling the vast amount of times Joanne had hurt herself in the kitchen.  
Sulkily, Joanne retreated to the sofa to eye the cake from a distance.

Once the cake was in the oven, Darcey began to make the icing.  
The smell of melting chocolate wafted over to Joanne and the younger girl bounced over to Darcey.  
"Can I have some? Pleasseee!"  
Darcey laughed. Joanne was just too cute, almost painfully adorable.  
"Of course."  
Joanne grinned cheekily and, once what remained of the chocolate was passed over to her, began to lick the bowl. 

Darcey smiled. She was glad Joanne had began to eat more and she was, although slowly, gaining weight. 

"How long will the cake take?" Joanne asked, face smeared in chocolate.  
Darcey tried to suppress her amusement at the blonde's chocolate-covered lips. "About thirty minutes."  
Joanne groaned and sat in front of the oven, as if expecting the cake to suddenly rise and flourish. 

"Darling, you realise it will take about twenty minutes, at least, until the cake gets anywhere."  
"But I wanna eat it now!" Joanne grumbled.  
"Well, I know what I want to eat." Darcey smirked, lowering herself next to Joanne.  
"What?" The blonde girl frowned innocently.  
"You!"  
Joanne shrieked in delight as Darcey nibbled her ear, squirming.  
"Oh, so you're ticklish?" A wicked look formed in Darcey's eyes.  
"Nooo!" Joanne screamed, giggling hysterically.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yesss!" Joanne tried not to pull away as Darcey tickled her mercilessly, and then, when she couldn't take it anymore, "stoppp!"  
Darcey laughed. "Oh, so you are! I guess I have no choice but to keep on-"  
"No! I have a better idea!" Joanne interrupted her, desperate to stop with the torture.  
"Really?" Darcey asked, somewhat mockingly, "I can't think of anything I'd rather want than hear your little giggle."  
"What about hearing my moaning, instead?" Joanne winked.  
"Joanne!" Darcey scolded, a twinkle in her eye, "so dirty minded!"  
Joanne feigned shock. "Says you!"  
"Yes, says me! Come upstairs with me, I think you've got a dress to try on."  
Joanne frowned, confused. "What do you mean?"  
"You'll see!" Darcey grinned, pulling the younger girl up the stairs.


	11. Chocolate cake and something else too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally decided to get round to it and actually post a chapter! Woohoo!   
> Thanks for putting up with me and enjoy! :)  
> -x-

"So, sweetheart, do you like it?" 

Joanne gasped at the beautiful dress laid out on the bed. She was used to wearing flowing ball gowns for Strictly, but this was different. Darcey had brought this for her and that made it special. 

"It's amazing!" Joanne was in awe and Darcey thought it was the sweetest thing - there was nothing she loved more than seeing her little girl's smile.   
"Let me help you put it on." It was more an order than a suggestion and the blonde shivered, she needed Darcey to be in control of her.   
Gently, the ballerina's hands tugged at the younger girl's trousers and underwear.   
Darcey smirked. "You're already wet, really Joanne?"   
Joanne's blue eyes widened. "I-"   
She was silenced by Darcey's finger on her lips. "You let me do the talking, alright?"   
Nervously, the younger girl nodded. Darcey's voice was lower than usual, rougher, a clear sign that she was aroused. The older woman was in control. Joanne knew Darcey had her wrapped around her finger; the brown haired woman could make the dancer do anything she wanted.  
"Darcey," Joanne began hesitantly, "the cake is ready soon."  
Darcey straightened until she towered above Joanne and the blonde gulped, looking down at the floor.   
Darcey hooked a finger underneath Joanne's chin. "Up." She commanded and slowly Joanne raised her eyes to meet Darcey's.   
"What did I say?"  
Joanne tried desperately to cast her mind back and remember what Darcey had said but the older woman's eyes were so blue and so piercing that she couldn't think.  
"I don't remember." Joanne whispered, her cheeks flushing.   
"Well then," Darcey muttered, "that's simply not good enough."   
Joanne's cheeks reddened. "I'm sorry Darcey, I just -"   
"It's alright darling, you just hush for a minute, okay?" Darcey's voice sounded more gentle but Joanne knew that the ballerina was on the verge of loosing her temper. Joanne didn't want that to happen - they were having such a good day and besides, she really wanted that chocolate cake.   
Joanne let Darcey remove her t-shirt and bra until she was completely exposed. She was cold but she dared not utter a word. 

"Oh Joanne, you're so beautiful." Darcey murmured, more to herself than Joanne, her eyes tracing her little girl's body, uncovering every fibre. "Come closer to me, sweetie."   
Carefully, Joanne walked towards Darcey until she was eye-level with her chin, not quite tall enough to look her right in the eyes without standing on tip-toe.   
Darcey's hands squeezed Joanne's arse, her long fingers trailing down, marking the younger girl's skin red. The older woman's other hand curled around the smaller girl's neck, not tight enough to hurt, but enough to leave her breathless.   
Joanne whimpered as Darcey's fingers dug into her pale skin and her legs began to weaken; she struggled to stay standing.   
Darcey noticed.  
"Keep those legs straight, Joanne. You're doing very well, love."   
Joanne seemed to sparkle with praise, her eyes lighting up. It was adorable, Darcey thought. She was such a good little girl; Joanne definitely deserved the dress and the chocolate cake.   
Darcey let her fingers slip lower until they touched Joanne's sensitive clit. The younger girl's breathing hitched, and she whined in anticipation.  
"You want me to fuck you, sweetheart?" Darcey asked mockingly.   
Joanne nodded, trying not to slump against the older woman.   
Darcey smiled, pushing two fingers into Joanne's throbbing pussy.   
The blonde gasped, squeezing her eyes shut.   
"No, no, don't you close your eyes, my gorgeous, I want you looking at me."  
Joanne's eyes snapped open and she lifted her face so Darcey's eyes were staring back at her, dark and lustful.   
"That's it." Darcey whispered, her fingers still pushing in and out of Joanne, her voice intoxicating.   
Joanne's body shuddered slightly, jolting, a signal she was close.   
"Can I cum?" Joanne asked innocently, her pussy pulsing, eyes wide.   
"You may." Darcey granted her permission and Joanne felt intense pleasure washing over her, the older woman helping her ride out her orgasm, slim fingers toying with her clit.   
Joanne rested against her lover, Darcey stroking her soft blonde hair, relaxing the younger girl.  
Gently, Darcey took Joanne into her arms, lifting her off her feet, lying her down onto the bed.   
"Darcey," Joanne protested as the other woman attempted to dress her in the gown, "I'm tired."  
Darcey grinned at her sleepy little girl - she knew just the thing to get her wide awake. "You might be tired, but if I'm not mistaken, someone wanted a piece of chocolate cake."  
Joanne's eyes shot open. "I'm not tired!"   
Darcey laughed. "If you're a good little girl and cooperate with me with this dress, then perhaps I'll let you have a slice."   
Joanne eagerly scrambled to her feet, pulling the dress up her body.   
Darcey stepped back to look at Joanne. She looked beautiful. The blue complimented her eyes and the shape accentuated her curves.   
"You look stunning, Jo." Darcey smiled.  
Joanne stared at herself in the mirror. "I do look quite nice, don't I."   
"Joanne, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen; I think 'quite nice' is an understatement."  
The younger girl smiled shyly. "It's the first time I've felt pretty in a long time."  
"And in a second, it's going to be the first time you've had cake in a long time." Darcey added, winking.   
Joanne giggled delightedly - "Come on then! You help me cut it!"  
Darcey pretended to look shocked. "I should think so too! Don't even dream of cutting that cake by yourself; you'll probably end up slicing your finger off!"  
Joanne laughed. "I love you Darcey."  
"Are you just saying that to get a piece of cake?" The older woman asked cautiously, smiling.   
"I'd rather you than cake any day."


End file.
